Angels in Gotham
by Freakinamask
Summary: A short fic introducing my oc Dark Angel. Her arrival in Gotham and some hints about her past.


Angels in Gotham

Megan Heavenue shivered in her thin jacket as she eyed the glittering Gotham skyline. It was beautiful in its way. But her mind still turned to another city, where her face was well known and a giant ferris wheel and river were but a few of it's famous landmarks. She ran a hand through her cropped black hair and sighed. She had to stop thinking of London as home. There was nothing there for her now.

It had been five years since she'd left the city. She'd travelled in that time. Seen the world. The city parts at least. She held nothing but contempt for the countryside, any countryside. It was ridiculous to spend her time thinking of a city that was no longer hers. It had been once, well, it was technically Ash's city. But as his girl she'd had as much influence as he, maybe more. Everyone knew that your boss might be able to save you from the wrath of Ash Grey. But Megan Heavenue, no amount of politics would save you if you pissed HER off. Still, Ash was gone now, a new gang, a new boss had taken over now, she might have been able to take the city once. But she'd left it to long. Besides it really wasn't her style.

She loved the power but loathed the politics. That was what Ash was for. Not any more though.

She'd disappeared from London, five years of travel and now she'd decided to settle in Gotham. She was confident that she could get a reputation here. The only way an ex-gun moll/ arm-candy-with-a-gun could. With a costume. She had one in her bag. skin tight black vinyl, strappy, that went all the way down to her lower waist, revealing the black wing shaped tattoos she had on her back. Ash had always called her his Angel. Why not live up to the title. She wasn't entirely sure where she'd live. Planning wasn't really her strong point. She prefered to live in the moment. That way, when the moment came. She wouldn't have any long term plans to cry over. She was considering changing the costume though. Black vinyl was a perfectly respectable costume when one was travelling. Sexy mysterious and very recogniseable. But in this city skintight vinyl was generally associated with a certain thief. As much as she admired Catwoman. Megan wasn't goint to become some copycat. The vinyl would do for now though. It was different enough from Catwomans attire to be easily distinguishable. She could always change it later.

She picked up the worn brown backpack that contained pretty much everything she owned. A bed roll and sleeping bag, some clothes, weapondry, and some personal items. She preferred to pack light. The bulk of her things, most of which she had aquired illegally upon deciding to settle down permanently, were being stored at a friends house. The friend in question had been most surprised to discover Megan alive after five years of silence. She smiled at the memory. the shocked voice on the phone had been the first thing, other than revenge, to make her laugh in a long time. She'd been surprised to learn that not only had timid Alicia Creedex settled in the infamous Gotham city, but that she was also pursuing a costumed career as the computer hacker Codex. It was conveniant though, another criminal was far less likely to turn her in.

Megan knew people in Gotham. She was on excellent terms with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. It really was amazing who you could find on facebook. She also knew several more obscure faces, such as Codex who'd been delegated to store anything not of immediate importance or huge sentimental value to her. Life was tough and friends were lost. But she intended to leave her mark and have a good time despite that.

She still hurt though. She still missed her city, her gang, her Ash.

But that was for another time. Right now she needed to focus on the present. A place to stay. She could always crash at Codex's if she needed to. It was unlikely she'd have any objections to just one night. Even if she did Megan doubted she'd have the nerve to voice them. She had some money on her, a few hundred dollars in cash. But she'd rather find a more permanent place to stay. She wandered aimlessly around the city looking for a likely place to set up shop. She kept her hand on her gun. It wasn't her preffered weapon. Her katanna's held a much more personal touch. But it would do for any mugger foolish enough to try and mess with her. Her face would probably deter some of them. Her relatively attractive features, with her light cappachino coloured skin was marred by one huge scar, that slashed from above her left eye to below her right. It was a livid angry wound. And a excellent detterent. Most would be thieves assumed that she'd got the scar in a fight. It wasn't entirely accurate, but the conclusion they came to afterwards, that she was dangerous, was. So she knew that the scar was a good thing. It protected her from idiot muggers, not that she couldn't handle them. It made her harder to link to her old life back in london. No-one thought that pretty little Megan Heavenue and this woman with the scar and crew cut could be th same person. It enhanced her reputation and made people take her seriously. She still hated it. She LOATHED it. She DESPISED it. Not enough to get surgery. But enough to make her feel revulsion when she looked in the mirror. She knew it was silly. Looks weren't everything, and the half mask with the edges crafted to look like wings covered it well enough. But this was her face. What people saw before anything else. She didn't know what Ash would say about her scar. It didn't really matter. She wasn't going to see him again.

Eventually Megan found herself in front of Gotham cathederal. She broke in. It was big, empty at night. With plenty of rafters where she could set up her sleeping bag and camping stove. And she was confident no-one would find her there. After all, what young woman lives in a church. It was fitting really. An angel in a church. Even if she wasn't the model of virture.

She stood, moments later. On a great stone arch high up in the church. Hidden from view by the intricate masonry. She ran her hands over the ornately carved flowers. She glanced over at the grapple gun she'd placed on her now unfolded sleeping mat. That would have to be her way in and out of her small refuge until she could discover a more convinient way up and down. She perched on her backpack. high as she was. There was still about four metres between her and the ceiling. She'd been very determined about that. No enclosed spaces. She could handle normal buildings. But the lower ceilings put her on edge.

She shed her tatty jacket. She could do well in Gotham, she reflected as se lay down on her sleeping mat. She pulled her blanket over her. She was young experianced in a fight. And she had a nothing to lose. She was going to make a name for herself. She could have set up a gang and done so the more conventional way. She had more experiance with that sort of thing. But the rouges gallery was a fast pass to notoriority. She could do well then. She smirked. Then Dark Angel closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N This is my first fic on ffnet. Introducing my OC Dark Angel/ Megan Heavenue Please review but be warned. Flames will be laughed out and used to light fireworks. :D I don't own batman


End file.
